In the bliss of a kiss
by mewmar
Summary: Draco was given a dare and he has to kiss Harry only problem is that he is worried that his long surpressed feelings will be Reveled .R&R.HarryDraco.


**In the bliss of a kiss by mewmar **

Draco Malfoy never turns down a bet, but in this moment he wished to. His bet was easy according to his housemates but to him it was like the end of the world. He had to kiss Harry Potter on the lips, his housemates even said that he could tell him that it was a dare, but he didn't want to do it the same. He was worried that his long suppressed feelings for Harry would be reviled the moment his lips touched the latter's.

None the less he had to do it for the famous Malfoy pride. So that's why he was now walking in the corridor for the potions class looking quite miserable and depressed. He saw Potter walking with his best friends and his friends urged him to get it over with.

He walked to the trio and said "Potter could I talk to you for a second?" and then added "alone"

"Harry don't do it, it might be a trap." Granger said.

"Yeah mate, why should you trust the ferret?" continued Weasley.

Gray met green and in the gray eyed Harry could see desperation.

"Just a minute guys." He said

With that they began walking to an empty classroom nearby.

"Don't e late for potions!" Granger reminded them.

In the empty classroom…

"So Malfoy you wanted to talk to me about what exactly?" Harry asked.

"Listen Potter, I don't like this," he lied "But my friends dared me to kiss you and I might as well get it over with." He finished.

"When did they dare you such a thing!" now Harry was acting he wasn't angry more like shocked his crush was about to kiss him even for a dare. You see Harry had liked Draco since 5th year, he couldn't get him out of his head, with some effort he ignored him during classes but when they had their usual fights he was very exited. He loved how Draco seemed obsessed with him even in a hateful way. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone he had spied on Draco a couple of time, like for example one time after a quiddich game in the shower, he was alone and he almost jumped him when he saw him jerk himself off, Harry wanted to be in him especially when he saw Draco put three fingers in him.

"Well we where playing spinning the bottlette (a wizard game for spin the bottle I made it up) and I dare Pansy to not use make up for a week so when it was her turn she dared me to kiss you, the limit is due tomorrow." Draco replied bringing Harry to the present situation.

"Parkinson without make up for a week? That's a horror!" Harry looked horrified

"Yeah I know but I got fed up of her saying she's beautiful." Draco answered with a little smile on his face; hey he was having a civilized conversation with Harry.

"Okay so let's get it over with I know that a wizard dare must be done or else you loose your magic for a short period of time." Harry said relieving Draco of his thoughts.

"Okay" Draco said.

Their lips barely touched and there was a shiver on both sides, it was indescribable. At the same time they make the kiss more intense, more passionate, they didn't care what the other thought, they where a bit more than shocked when the other responded but they kept going.

There where tongues involved, roaming and exploring each others mouth. Hands wondering everywhere, muffled moans could be hardly hared, suddenly Harry's mouth was on Draco's neck nibbling, licking, biting and marking. Draco's moans could be heard by who ever might be passing by. Tough they where to occupied to care.

Draco and Harry didn't make it to the potion's class nor to curfew for that matter.

Later when they woke up Harry asked Draco "Do you like me and please tell the truth for once."

"Yeah I like you, very much do you?"

"Yeah I like you very much too." Harry answered.

"Hey Draco don't you think we lost so much time keeping our feeling to ourselves?" Harry suddenly asked interrupting Draco's train of thoughts.

"Yeah do you have a suggestion as to how we can remedy to it?" Draco curiously asked.

"Well we could go to Hogsmead together all the weekends and maybe for the vacations you could come at Grimmuald's place with me."

"So you inherited Grimmuald's? You know my mother should have it but Ithink that I'll accept your invitation even if my father wouldn't be the happiest the least." Answered Draco.

"Well I inherited because Sirius left it to me, Hey I got a question for you I know this is sudden but I want to ask you the same and…"

"Shoot" said Draco nearly laughing at Harry's behavior but then he stiffened when he heard the question.

"Draco after our graduation or before the war will you marry me?" Harry looked at Draco with some hope. Seeing this Draco couldn't refuse.

"Ye..Yeah I will marry you, but shouldn't we tell our friends first." Draco said.

"Damn you, Why did you remind me we're already 2 hours after curfew and we skipped potions class"

"Oh don't worry I will make an excuse to Snape." Said Draco reassuring Harry.

"And I'll tell my friends that I had to go to the infirmary because I fell unconscious from hunger."

"Good one, didn't know Gryffindors could lie so well." Draco sounded proud.

"Well I almost got sorted in Slytherin so I have Slytherinish qualities too."

"There are so much things I don't know about you!" Draco said this in an surprised tone but his eyes said that he was sad.

"Don't worry we still have time." Harry comforted him by giving him a small hug.

"I hope so." He began "I own my friends, look what happened thanks to a simple breathtaking kiss" Harry smiled at this.

"Yeah it was the bliss of the kiss." He said aloud bought of their thoughts.

_In the bliss of a kiss,_

_Masks fell out of place_

_And true feelings where relieved_

A/N: I know there are grammatical mistakes I can correct others fanfiction but I can't do mine if you tell me where some of them are I'll arrange them. In this fanfiction I tried the very best I could have done a sex scene but I wanted to keep it as romantic as possible, I began this two days ago and yesterday I couldn't update because I had a history project to do. This is something ti came in mind Wednesday morning when I wake up. In two days it will be my birthday I wanted to finish Vanished and Reappeared before I'm 14 but I won't have the time to finish it, at least I did this. Thanks to Double Spell who told me where some grammatical mistakes where.


End file.
